


Questions (or Scott "Curious-About-Everything" Wants To Know Why Derek Went Over To the Stilinski Household at 3 In the Morning)

by intrpidbhaviors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Scott even want to know what happened? Why should I tell him that the one and only Derek Hale went to my house and told me something personal? What was he doing with Allison last night? Why doesn't he say anything about THAT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions (or Scott "Curious-About-Everything" Wants To Know Why Derek Went Over To the Stilinski Household at 3 In the Morning)

"So, why did he go over last night?" asked Scott. Suddenly feeling his face grow hot and red, Stiles stuttered, "Uh, umm... w-what are you talking about?"

Scott chuckled for a bit before responding, "You know  _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Spill the beans. Why was Derek Hale at your house last night?" Stiles, unsure of what to respond, fell silent. He pondered for a moment on last night...

_He had been drinking after having a horrible day (because that's **exactly** how you take care of stress.. drinking) and was sleeping when none other than Derek came over. It was strange (how many people do you know that wear leather and decide to show up to your house at three in the morning) but Stiles simply let the grumpy werewolf in. Derek confessed to him the truth: he liked him and Stiles couldn't hold back. They kissed and spent the night together (No, not like that. Okay, maybe like that. MAYBE.)_

"...hello to Stiles? You still there, buddy?" Scott was waving his hand to Stiles who had begun daydreaming. "So, why was he there?"

"I, uh-"

"Alright, kiddos, shut it. Now. We got a lot to cover and no injury is going to hold me back," said Coach. He took a deep breath and began lecturing the class (as if we didn't already know this. C'mon, Coach I know you were injured but we  _just_ covered this... right?). Stiles, unable to concentrate, stared at the green chalkboard. It wasn't long until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket (Scott, get it through your werewolf head, I'm  _not_ telling you... yet). The slight vibration led to daydreams (because what guy hasn't had thoughts in the middle of an economics class about what he did last night) about Derek... Derek holding him in bed, kissing him softly on his neck, making bite marks on his collarbone which hurt but felt so good. Derek, who had stripped to his boxers, the scent of his deodorant stronger than anything Stiles had ever smelled before (he definitely needed to buy more of Derek's kind...). Derek, Derek, Derek...

"STILINSKI!" yelled Coach. Awoken from his daydream, Stiles looked at Coach, blushing.

"Y-yea, Coach?"

"What's wrong with you? Class is over! Get out!" Stiles looked around him. Indeed, the class had ended that quickly. Even Scott had left. Only Greenberg was left, and he was motioning for Stiles to get out also. Grabbing his things, he rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. Checking his phone, he noticed that it wasn't Scott who left a message but Derek.

Derek: Hey, how r u?

Stiles immediately envisioned Derek back in his bed.  _Forget about it,_ Stiles thought to himself.  _That was probably a one-night thing ('cause that's how you want to remember it as an almost one night stand)._

Stiles: Pretty good. Scott's askin bout last nite but I dont wanna tell him.

Derek: Don't. Not ytt.

Stiles looked up. Students passed by him, some of them holding hands. With a sigh, he responded, "OK" and headed towards the cafeteria.

~ ~ ~

"Can you believe her? That top with those shoes? Ugh," scoffed Lydia. "Maybe if we were still in the 80s." Allison giggled softly, and Scott leaned in to peck her cheek. Lydia picked up her fork and ate some of her salad. She continued to look around and rolled her eyes at the playful lovers in front of her. "C'mon, guys, I'm trying to eat here."

Stiles sighed and rested his head on his hand, elbow on the table. All day he'd been daydreaming of Derek and wondering when would be the next time that something would happen, just so he could see him again. "Stiles," said Lydia.

"Yeah," he turned and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lydia looked at him with one eyebrow up,  as if he was supposed to respond to something.

"W-what?"

"Well," said Allison. "We were just wondering if you were going to the party this Friday. My dad's going out of town for some meeting and he's letting me invite people over. You coming or does Scott have to drag you along?" 

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Oh, let him be. I think lover boy's got a little someone on his mind," chuckled Scott.

"What are you talking about?" asked Allison and Lydia simultaneously. "Who's the chick," asked Lydia. "And does she have some sense of style, at least?"

"No one, don't listen to Scott," said a blushing Stiles. He looked down at his pizza and ripped off a piece of it before eating it.

Scott leaned in to his best friend and whispered so only Stiles could hear, "I know what you did last night and you're going to tell me," without skipping a beat. Leaning up, he looks to Allison and says, "Let's go to the library. I have a report I need to print out." The two left.

"Well, it looks like I'm off, too," said Lydia. She got up and threw away her food, walking towards Jackson (oh, God, how Stiles hated him).

~ ~ ~

Stiles climbed into the Jeep, and turned the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot and was headed home when he noticed a weird shape in the back seat. "What the-Scott?" Stiles slammed on the brakes. Scott, who had looked up, flew from the back to the front, hitting the dashboard with a loud  **thump**. "What are you even doing here?"

"Uh, waiting for you? I was going to scare you but you had started driving so I wanted to see how long you'd last without noticing me," grinned Scott.

"Oh you little-" Stiles attempted to (what's the appropriate word, attack? Slap? Somehow harm?) Scott and missed. "What do you  **want**?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm still waiting! Why did Derek go over last night?"

Infuriated, Stiles retorted, "You don't see me asking about what you did with Allison last night, do you?"

"I-uh..."

"Exactly. What we did is our business. Besides, why are you so interested?"

"No reason. I just figured that something was wrong. Why else would he show up at three in the-"

"ALRIGHT I (more like we, those reading. [lol fourth wall broken]) GET IT. Nothing's wrong. He just felt like coming over."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"So, there's no reason why you have his shirt on right now, is there?" Stiles looked down and realized that it truly was Derek's shirt he had on, the pretty blue one.

"Oh," was Stiles' only answer (was this why he was daydreaming about Derek all day?). "Funny story, actually..."

"Right..."

~ ~ ~

Stiles: You know I have your shirt, right?

Derek: Yea, I left it on purpose.

Stiles had just taken a shower and was lying in bed. He had been working on homework when he decided to text Derek that night.

Stiles: I accidentally wore it 2day.

Derek: rlly.

Stiles: yea.

Derek didn't respond. With yet another heavy sigh, Stiles tossed his phone to the side and put his things away, ready to sleep. He shut off his lights, laid on his bed, and closed his eyes.

_Stiles was still in bed. He opened his eyes, and there was Derek. Exactly as how he'd been last night: clothes all taken off, holding him in his arms. Derek began kissing Stiles in his mouth, leading to his neck. Stiles let out a soft moan, his breathing accelerating. "Derek," he said with an audible whisper. The werewolf did not hold back; Derek started biting softly into Stiles' neck._

_Derek shifted his body so now he was on top of Stiles. He leaned into the pale-white teen and they continued to make out. "Derek," said Stiles. "Wait, hold on."_

_Derek looked up. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing... just..." Stiles had to think for a moment. "I just want to go slow, okay? I'm not used to being with.. well, a guy."_

_"Alright," Derek kissed Stiles once more softly before lying next to Stiles. "Can we at least cuddle, then?"_

_"What else are we gonna do?" They both laughed and hugged each other. Stiles took a deep breath, and fell asleep._

"...Stiles. Stiles. STILES!" Stiles opened his eyes and sat up immediately. The sun was shining brightly into his room, which temporarily blinded him before seeing that the Sheriff was in his room.

"What's going on?" yawned Stiles.

"You're going to be late, is what's wrong. Get up and get dressed. I'm taking you to school."

"Thanks, dad, but you don't have to. I can drive myse-"

"Not today, kiddo. I'll explain along the way. Now get dressed. We gotta go." The Sheriff left the room, Stiles wondering what that was about (and what about the whole 'taking him to school' thing? The Sheriff never does that. Only for reasons. Like the time that the killings were occurring, when Scott had turned).

Yawning once more, Stiles stretched, got up, and walked into the bathroom.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first fanfiction. I was really happy with the amount of Kudos I got (even if it was fourteen, I appreciate it. I assumed I wasn't going to get anyone to read it - at all). This is kind of my way of saying thank you.
> 
> Feel free to add any comments/suggestions/anything at all. I strongly encourage you to give me your opinion, even if it's negative. I hope to write better fanfics here on ao3 and would like to know what others think.  
> If you wish to remain anonymous, you can always submit something via my Sterek Tumblr (derekandhis-stilinski.tumblr.com) or my personal tumblr (andtheloveyoumake.tumblr.com) where I will have anon turned on.  
> Thanks again and happy reading (:


End file.
